


Play With Her Hair

by flickawhip



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 21:45:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2667437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Note: Assumes Cosima and Delphine reunite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play With Her Hair

Cosima is silent as she lays with her head resting on a pillow in Delphine's lap. Delphine has finally come home and is playing with her hair, twisting it lazily around her fingers.   
Cosima always did love how Delphine would say nothing for hours and just sit, stroking and playing with her hair, now though, she is tired, she is exhausted and the only thing she can think is 'she's home'. Delphine smiles lazily down at her, saying nothing, doing nothing but stroking her hair and, before she can stop herself Cosima removes her glasses, sets them on the table nearby in a languid, lazy movement, and falls asleep.


End file.
